An Uphill Battle
by The Romantic Chibi
Summary: Serena Moore is a weapon who refuses to partner with a meister. Once her enrollment in the DWMA is threatened, Serena must make a decision. Either Join the Not program or get a meister.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own my OC.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

Sitting in the top row of class Crescent Moon, a girl stares at the classroom wall. The words of the teacher, Sid, are ignored.

' _I wonder if I'll be able to go on another mission soon, things have been very slow lately'_

Before the girl could continue her thoughts, a voice interrupted them.

"Serena!" The voice shouted.

The girl, Serena, turned her attention away from the wall, her brown eyes frantically searching for the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened when she discovered that the voice belonged to Sid.

"Normally students that don't pay attention get in trouble, however you're lucky Serena, Lord Death wants to see you immediately." Sid said, with a light hearted glare.

With a blush of embarrassment glowing on her brown cheeks, Serena left the classroom and started walking to the Death Room.

' _I wonder why Lord Death wants to see me, hopefully the reason isn't so serious.'_ Serena thought with a bit of worry. Her feelings of worry intensified when she found herself face to…mask with Lord Death.

"Hello Serena." Lord Death chirped

"Hello Lord Death…Sid told me that you wanted to see me." Serena replied.

"Well…you're a good student Serena, but there are a few problems with your enrollment." Lord Death said his voice now serious.

Serena's heart dropped at this. She started to stare at the floor and tug at her short pleated black skirt.

Lord Death continued talking.

"You only have collected eight souls, you can't participate in the team classes, and most importantly…you refuse to find a meister."

"I apologize for my lacking performance sir" Serena made temporary eye contact "it's just…I don't want a meister. I work better by myself."

"Are you sure about this Serena? It's one of the academies most important policies."

"I'm certain Lord Death."

"Well…In that case, I'm afraid that I have to terminate your enrollment at the DWMA."

Serena suddenly whipped her head up and stared at Lord Death with pleading eyes.

"Are there any other options?" Serena asked, desperation soaking every word.

"You could transfer to the Not program." Lord Death replied.

"But I want to become a death scythe."

"If that's the case, would you be willing to partner with a meister?"

"Yes…" Serena answered in defeat.

"Great! Now despite the fact that there are no partner less meisters at this current time, I managed to find you one." Lord Death said his voice now cheerful.

"Who?" Serena asked in pure curiosity.

"The meister that I selected is not enrolled in the DWMA." Lord Death replied.

Before Serena could question Lord Death, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Upon turning around, Serena was able to see that the footsteps belonged to three people. The first was a tall girl with long blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. The second was a girl, who appeared to be related to the first, due to having the same skin tone and short blonde hair. Both girls wore cowgirl outfits that had slight variations.

The third was a boy who captured the largest portion of Serena's attention. He had pale skin and black hair with three white, horizontal lines. He was wore a black suit with white rectangles.

The boy glanced at Serena; his yellow eyes contained a hint of curiosity.

Serena casted her eyes towards the floor so she could break eye contact with him. She let out a sigh of relief as the boy turned to face Lord Death.

"We completed the mission father." The boy said.

Serena's eyes widened at the used of the word "father". Only one thought was on her mind.

' _Lord Death has a son!?"_

Lord Death and his son continued their conversation while Serena watched in amazement.

"Good job Kid." Lord Death said cheerful.

"So what was the other reason for why you called us here father?" Kid asked.

"I'm assigning another weapon to your team."

"Who?"

"Her." Lord Death said as he pointed at Serena.

Serena slowly took her eyes off of the floor and stared at kid with a look of fear on her face. Kid flashed Serena a small smile, and then turned to face Lord Death with a stunned face.

"This is unexpected father." Kid said.

"Don't worry Kiddo; Serena is a good student and weapon. She'll definitely help you with the missions that I assign you." Lord Death said with a wink. He then handed Kid a paper which he seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

Kid took the paper and nodded his head at Lord Death. He then started to walk out of the Death Room; the two girls followed him.

Serena mumbled a goodbye to Lord Death and reluctantly left the Death Room.

Since the kishin egg that they were hunting wouldn't become active until nightfall, Kid decided to treat his weapon partners to lunch at Death Bucks. While waiting for their orders Serena came to learn the names of the two girls. Liz was the one with the long hair and Patty was the one with the short hair. They were sisters, with Liz as the older sister and Patty as the younger sister.

Seeing as how Serena wasn't saying much, Liz decided to attempt to break Serena out of her shell.

"So…what kind of weapon are you?" Liz asked her warmest smile on her face.

"I'm a double bladed spear with an attached shield." Serena replied, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, we don't bite." Liz said with a chuckle.

Serena instinctively reached behind her back and touched her dark brown hair.

"I hope the nickname didn't bother you Serena. It's just I've never met a girl with ankle length hair." Liz said with a reassuring smile.

Before Liz could continue talking, Patty interrupted her.

"Yeah your hair is super cool! Its long like a giraffes' neck!" Patty exclaimed in awe.

This made Serena laugh. Liz and Patty joined in on the laughing. After composing herself, Serena noticed that Kid was staring at her.

"Is there a problem?" Serena asked while attempting to keep her composure. Underneath the table, Serena was tugging at her black thigh length tights.

"Well…when you laugh, your smile is symmetrical. And surprisingly, your buck-teeth don't interfere with the symmetry." Kid replied with an elated expression on his face.

Unable to form any kind of response, Serena simply nodded and mumbled thanks to kid.

Soon their orders came and the conversation took a serious tone as Kid started to go over the mission to capture the kishin egg that Lupin possessed.

After waiting a few hours, night fall finally came. Now all that was left was to wait for Lupin to appear.

"Based on the number of sightings that were reported, it's safe to assume that Lupin will appear in this neighborhood." Kid said as his eyes scanned the streets for any sign of Lupin. He held two pistols, presumably Liz and Patty in his hands.

Serena was leaning on a nearby wall. She opened one of the pockets of her gray dress shirt and took out a small bag of lollipops.

' _I know I need to focus on the mission but lunch was hours ago'_ Serena thought as she put one of the lollipops in her mouth.

Serena only had a few minutes to enjoy her lollipop before a flash of red went by her.

"It's Lupin!" Serena shouted as she ran after him.

Kid followed Serena. Eventually they were able to corner Lupin in an alleyway.

"Lupin it's time to pay for your misdeeds." Kid declared.

After he finished his declaration, Kid got into some type of pose. Liz and Patty transformed into their human forms and posed near Kid. Serena had to cover her mouth as a way to keep her laughter hidden.

' _They look ridiculous.'_ Serena thought.

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Kid was shouting about how Patty made the pose unsymmetrical. Lupin used the commotion to his advantage and slowly started to remove a nearby manhole cover. Serena noticed this and ran towards Lupin. She then delivered a powerful kick to his stomach.

The kick sent Lupin into the air. However he quickly recovered and twisted his body in the direction of a nearby roof.

Serena transformed her lower arms into blades and used them to climb up the alley wall. Once she reached the roof, Serena found herself face to face with Lupin. Before engaging Lupin in battle, Serena looked down into the alleyway and glanced at Kid, Liz and Patty.

' _I can't believe they haven't noticed I'm gone!'_ Serena thought in disappointment.

Serena then turned to face Lupin and took in his appearance while glaring at him.

Lupin still had a human appearance with his muscular body and red bodysuit. He smirked at Serena before charging at her.

Serena jumped out of his path and charged at Lupin before he could turn around. She managed to slash his back.

Enraged by Serena's attack Lupin charged at her and managed to grab her right leg. He then stood at his full height; the action caused Serena to be lifted into the air and held upside down.

In order to escape his grasp Serena slashed at the hand that was holding her leg and cut it off.

Lupin recoiled in pain.

When Serena prepared to deal the final blow, Lupin moved swiftly and tackled Serena to the ground, the force knocking her out of her combat boots. He used the damaged arm to hold Serena down, which caused blood to cover her clothes. Lupin then used his good arm to bring his brown bag close to Serena. The bag opened itself and a red hand came out. The hand launched itself into Serena's chest and began to pull at her soul.

Serena screamed in pain.

Luckily Kid and the others heard her screams. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms, while Kid summoned his skateboard. He then collected his two weapons and flew to the roof.

Once on the roof Kid entered Execution Mode and fired the Death Cannon at Lupin, killing him and destroying the bag. Only the kishin egg was left behind.

"Are you ok Serena?" Kid asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm ok, he just surprised me." Serena replied as she slowly sat up.

"Next time don't run off on your own. We're all a team."

"I won't…Kid."

Kid simply nodded and helped Serena stand up.

After apologizing to Liz and Patty, Serena was surprised to find that she would be given Lupin's soul. Kid didn't like it when Liz and Patty collected odd numbers of souls. As she consumed it, Serena couldn't help wondering if she'd actually become a death scythe with Kid as her meister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I only own my OC Serena.

 _Flashback_

' _Thoughts'_

Letters/Notes

As Serena walked to the DWMA, she stared at the ground, a deep frown on her face. Lord Death's most recent critique, was replaying in her mind.

 _It had been a few days since the defeat of Lupin. Even though the mission was successfully completed, Serena found herself standing in the Death Room, getting lectured by Lord Death._

" _Serena you must accept Kid as your meister." Lord Death said, his voice was stern._

" _It'll take some time sir." Serena replied while tugging on her shirt._

" _I understand that Serena. It's just that your wavelength is very withdrawn. If you don't become more open, resonance will be very difficult for you in the future."_

" _So I have to become more…open?"_

" _I know that's out of your comfort zone Serena, but it will help you."_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Once their conversation concluded Serena left the Death Room with a scowl._

"Be more open Serena. Accept Kid…" Serena mumbled to herself, her frown growing deeper.

As she continued to walk towards the DWMA, she opened one of her shirt pockets and took out a bag of lollipops. After selecting one, she put it in her mouth and bitterly sucked on the sweet treat.

Despite her bad mood, Serena couldn't help but wonder about Kid and if she would see him later in the day.

Kid was sitting in the dining room of the Gallows Mansion, eating his breakfast, which was set up in a symmetrical manner. Liz and Patty were sitting on the left and right sides of the table. They had finished their meals and were now waiting for Kid to finish his.

"Kid we're going to be late." Liz said in an annoyed tone.

"It's good to eat a balanced breakfast before you start a new day Liz. Most importantly its best to leave at a good time…like eight 'o clock for example." Kid replied, he then returned to his meal.

"We're supposed to meet Serena at the DWMA. We have a new mission."

"She'll be fine Liz. Once I finish my breakfast we'll head over to the DWMA to meet with my father and Serena."

Having no response for Kid, Liz sighed in defeat.

Liz's sigh wasn't the only one. While sitting in class Crescent Moon, Serena signed in annoyance.

' _I wish there was a mission today, I wanted to prove Lord Death wrong.' Serena thought._

Reluctantly, Serena turned her attention towards Sid's lecture. Sid was describing the different types of monsters that a meister-weapon team might face while on missions. When Serena started to find the lecture interesting, Sid dismissed class.

With class over Serena walked to her locker. Upon opening it, Serena noticed an envelope that had fallen on the floor. When Serena opened the envelope she found that it held a note from Kid. The note was written with extremely neat print.

Serena,

My father has excused you from the rest of your classes. Liz, Patty, and I are waiting for you at the academy's entrance. We have a mission today. Please get here within eight minutes.

Kid

Serena shook her head and put the note in her locker along with her books. She then started to walk to the entrance of the DWMA. Once she exited the academy Serena, could see that Kid, Liz, and Patty were standing near the stairs. Serena jogged over to them.

"Wow…you made it here in exactly eight minutes." Kid said with a huge smile.

Serena nodded her head and attempted to change the subject.

"So what's the mission?" Serena asked.

"We're going to Egypt. There's a witch who is using her magic to create an army of mummies. Her activities could cause a very serious problem." Kid replied.

"When does our flight leave?" Serena asked.

Instead of answering Serena's question Kid chuckled.

Serena blushed in embarrassment, assuming that Kid was laughing at her.

"I'm not laughing at you Serena. It's just I have a better method of transportation." Kid said with a smile. He then summoned his skateboard.

Serena's eyes widened in surprised as Kid stood on the skateboard. She glanced over at Liz and Patty. The Thompson Sisters transformed into their weapon forms and let Kid catch them.

"I suggest you transform Serena." Kid said as he noticed Serena's stare.

Serena casted her eyes towards the ground and began to tug at her sleeves. She then reluctantly stood on the skateboard and wrapped her arms around Kid's waist.

The skateboard then took off into the air.

Despite traveling at a very high speed, Serena was not bothered by flying through the air. She was however bothered by her closeness to Kid.

' _I want to let go of him…but the fall will most likely kill me' Serena thought in discomfort._

Once the pyramid of Anubis came into her line of sight, Serena sighed with relief. Kid assumed that Serena's sigh was related to the flight so he disregarded it.

Once the skateboard landed, Serena eagerly got off it.

She took a glance at her teammates. Liz and Patty had transformed into their human forms. Kid was staring at the pyramid with a huge smile.

"The pyramid of Anubis is certainly a marvelous work of art." Kid said in awe.

After Kid finished admiring the pyramid, he started to walk towards its entrance. Serena and the Thompson sisters followed him.

There was little light inside of the pyramid. Only a few torches could be seen. Kid's voice was the only sound that could be heard. He was expressing his concern about a painting that was in his living room.

"I think that painting is hanging too much on the right." Kid said with a concerned voice.

"Its fine Kid, you can fix it later." Liz replied in an annoyed tone.

Liz soon found herself dragging Kid through the pyramid since he kept walking towards its entrance. As Liz continued to drag Kid, she failed to realize that she was walking towards a poorly lit portion of the corridor. She continued to walk through the darkness until she bumped into something. Liz backed away from whatever was in front of her and moved towards a nearby torch. She could then see that she bumped into a mummy. It had an odd appearance with its lumpy body and long arms. The mummy revealed its long tongue when it licked Liz.

"Gross!" Liz shouted in disgust.

"I think it's kind of cute." Patty said to herself with a chuckle.

Liz called out to Kid. He didn't answer. Liz turned around and discovered that Kid was gone. He left a note behind. After reading it Liz crumbled it up.

"That idiot went back home!" Liz shouted in anger.

She then turned to face Patty, who nodded with a smile and transformed into her weapon form. Liz caught Patty with ease. She then fired several shots at the mummy, killing it. The mummy's body dissolved and only the kishin egg was left behind. Before the Thompson Sisters could collect the soul, more mummies appeared. Liz smirked and transformed her weapon form. Patty transformed into her human form and caught Liz. She then started to shoot at the mummies.

Serena transformed her arms into blades and joined the fight, dodging the attacking mummies and slashing them in half. She took a moment to glance at Liz and Patty. They were working in perfect sync. One sister was acting as the meister and the other was acting as the weapon. Occasionally, they would switch roles.

' _Liz and Patty work so well together. They don't need a meister.' Serena thought in awe._

Once the battle ended, Liz, Patty, and Serena started to collect the kishin eggs that were left behind. The Thompson Sisters drew the souls into their magazines. Serena was consuming the kishin eggs at a slow rate so she could avoid choking.

Once all of the kishin eggs were collected, the girls continued to walk down the corridor. Soon they came to a room which contained a lone sarcophagus. Liz and Patty walked ahead of Serena and stared at it. They were caught by surprise when bandages shot out of the sarcophagus. The bandages wrapped the waists of Liz and Patty. They then threw the Thompson Sisters at the wall, effectively knocking them unconscious.

Serena ran towards Liz and Patty, and stood in front of them. She then transformed her arms into blades. Serena closed her eyes in concentration and focused on resonating with her own soul. Once she established resonance Serena smirked. Her arms started to glow orange and became surrounded by a red aura. As the glow became more intense, Serena's arms grew longer. She raised her arms.

"Blazing Slash!" Serena shouted, she then slashed at the bandages.

The bandages were cut and set on fire. They turned to ash as they touched the ground.

Before Serena could breathe a sigh of relief more bandages appeared. She jumped out of the reach of two bandages that were aimed at her legs. She then used Blazing Slash on them. However for every bandage that Serena would cut, another would take its place.

' _I'm being overwhelmed!' Serena thought in worry._

Serena transformed one of her arms into a circular, ruby colored shield. She then resonated with her soul once more. The shield started to glow crimson. Serena held the shield out in front of her.

"Shield Expansion!" Serena shouted.

The shield increased in size; it became a wall that separated Serena from the bandages. However the bandages wrapped around the shield and engaged in a tug-of-war with her. The bandages were able to pull Serena into the air and threw her into the wall. Serena's arms returned to their normal state and she fell unconscious.

When Serena regained consciousness she realized that she was unable to mover her arms and legs. The bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs; they were effectively restricting her movement. Serena attempted to transform her arms into blades so she could cut the bandages, however she found it to be an impossible task. With a look of panic, Serena frantically pulled on the bandages. She was so focused on her task that she didn't hear Liz call out to her.

"Serena!" Liz shouted.

Serena turned to face Liz with a slight albeit restricted jump. She was shocked by what she saw. The bandages were tightly wrapped around Liz and Patty; effectively pulling their clothes mostly off. Serena looked down at her body and could see that the bandages were doing the same thing to her. This sight put Serena in another panic and she resumed her escape attempt. Liz took a glance at Serena and Patty.

"I guess Kid is our only hope." Liz said with a sigh.

Luckily, Kid had just returned to the pyramid. He walked through the corridor, taking some time to admire the architecture. Soon Kid reached a room that contained a lone sarcophagus. Before he could walk further into the room, he heard a voice call out to him. Upon turning around, Kid could see that the voice belonged to Liz, and that Serena and Patty were next to her. He could only gape at the girls and their state of near nudity. When he attempted to leave the room, Liz shouted at him, demanding that Kid cut the bandages. He did so with a swift swing of his skateboard.

Now that they were freed of their restraints, Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms. Kid caught them and prepared to shoot at the sarcophagus, however upon noticing the symmetrical design on it, he dropped Liz and Patty.

"What are you doing?" Liz shouted in utter shock.

"I can't attack something that's perfectly symmetrical." Kid replied in a shaky voice.

Serena, who overheard the exchange mumbled, "He can't be serious…"

The sarcophagus sent several bandages flying towards Kid. Once they reached him, the bandages began to attack Kid with an onslaught of lashes. Despite the brutal beating that he was receiving, Kid remained still.

' _I have to help him.' Serena thought._

She sprinted towards Kid. Upon reaching him, Serena grabbed Kid and pulled him out of the path of the bandages. Now that the sarcophagus was out of his line of sight, Kid was freed from his symmetry induced trance.

"Are you ok Kid?" Serena asked voice full of concern.

Before Kid could answer her question, he was interrupted by a loud creaking noise. Upon turning towards the source of the sound, Kid and Serena could see that the sarcophagus opened to reveal a very imposing mummy. It was very large and had various golden ornaments on several parts of its muscular body. Its lone eye glared at Kid and Serena.

"I am The Pharaoh! You fools shall never leave this place!" The Pharaoh shouted in rage.

Kid started to shake with rage while mumbling about The Pharaoh's asymmetrical appearance. Serena gently grabbed Kid by his shoulders and made him face her.

"I'm angry at this creep too…maybe we could try resonance." Serena suggested, in a low voice.

Kid stared at Serena for a few seconds before nodding. He then closed his eyes and focused on resonating with Serena. Her wavelength was very subdued. However Kid was able to establish resonance with Serena.

Serena was surprised by the resonance; she did not believe that it would be as stable as it was. She took notice of Kid's wavelength; it was strong and elaborate. Serena transformed her arms into blades and faced Kid.

"I'm going to distract The Pharaoh. Get Liz and Patty." Serena said, she then ran towards The Pharaoh.

Serena's arms started to glow orange and became surrounded by a red aura. Her arms grew longer as well. Serena raised her arms into the air.

The Pharaoh sent several bandages flying towards Serena.

"Blazing Slash!" Serena shouted, she then slashed at the bandages.

Serena took notice of a few slight differences of her attack. It was stronger and reached a longer range. The glow was more intense as well.

While Serena was distracting The Pharaoh, Kid snuck over to where Liz and Patty were lying. He then picked them up and established resonance. Kid then entered Execution Mode. And prepared to fire the Death Cannon.

"Thanks for providing a distraction Serena…now I'm going to make this freak wish that he was still on mixed up island!" Kid shouted.

Serena nodded and jumped out of the path of the attack.

The Death Cannon destroyed The Pharaoh. Only his soul was left behind.

With The Pharaoh defeated Liz and Patty returned to their human forms.

"What do we do with the left over soul Kid?" Patty asked.

"Serena gets it since she still has the lowest number of collected souls. Also this will allow you and Liz to stay even with each other." Kid answered.

Serena walked over to the soul and picked it up. Before consuming the soul, she took a glance at Kid.

' _Resonating with him wasn't as bad as I thought.' Serena concluded._

Soon the group exited the pyramid. Upon leaving the pyramid, Kid turned to face it with a look of admiration.

"The Pyramid of Anubis is certainly a splendid sight." Kid said in awe.

As soon as Kid finished his declaration, a large piece of the pyramid fell off.

Kid fell to his knees and mourned the lost symmetry of the Pyramid of Anubis. Liz and Patty walked over to Kid and attempted to cheer him up. However he grabbed their breasts and complained about their sizes; that action caused Liz to punch him.

Serena watched the spectacle with a blank expression.

' _Wow…he's such a weirdo.' Serena thought._

She then pulled out a bag of lollipops from her shirt pocket.

While Serena was enjoying her candy, she failed to see Kid approach her. She didn't notice his presence until he grabbed her breast. Serena moved away from Kid and wrapped her arms around herself. Liz walked over to Kid and punched him once more. Kid was left on the ground mumbling, "At least Serena and Patty are the same size."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form. I only own my OC.

It was very late at night, yet Serena found herself in the Death Room with her teammates. They had just completed another mission and Kid had finished giving Lord Death his report.

Afterwards Lord Death invited Kid and his weapons to watch a battle on a mirror. Kid accepted his father's invitation and sat in a black chair that was in front of the mirror. Liz and Patty stood on opposite sides of the chair. Serena stood next to Patty and watched the battle with a surprised gaze.

Her eyes were locked on a girl with a black coat. The girl was swinging a scythe at a zombified Sid, who swiftly dodged her attacks.

'Maka and Soul really are a good pair, though Sid seems to be a tough opponent.' Serena thought.

Serena continued to watch the battle, quietly cheering for the students who were battling Sid. At times, she would be taken by surprise. When Serena saw Maka and Soul use a resonance technique, her eyes widened. Though when Maka tripped while performing her attack, Serena covered her mouth in order to hide a chuckle.

Eventually the battle ended. Sid was restrained with chains that were produced by a girl with long black hair and a white dress. A boy with blue hair and a black sleeveless shirt could be seen cheering about Sid's capture.

'I haven't seen Black Star and Tsubaki in a while; they take on too many missions' Serena thought.

Serena and her team continued to watch the mirror. They could see that the two meister-weapon teams had left the cemetery and were now standing in front of a gray building.

"Now they have another opponent to face." Lord Death said in a serious tone.

Kid and his weapons glanced at Lord Death with curious expressions, and then returned their attention to the mirror.

They could see that a man with a screw on the side of his head and a lab coat was sitting in front of the students. He appeared to be talking to them when Black Star charged at him. The man was able to easily block all of Black Star's attacks. The man then went on the offensive; he threw Black Star across the ground. He then grabbed Maka and drew dotted lines on her stomach. However Maka was able to break out of the man's grasp. Once Maka distanced herself from him, Black Star charged at the man, though he did not notice the energy that was being emitted from the man's hands. Before Black Star could attack, the man shoved his hands into Black Star's chest and released the energy that he built up. The energy pulse threw Black Star several feet away and left him lying motionless on the ground.

Kid and his weapons could only stare at the mirror in shock.

"An individual who possesses a strong wavelength can use it to perform devastating attacks. I wonder what my remaining students will do next." Lord Death said, he then glanced at Kid and his weapons.

Kid stood up and started to walk towards the Death Room's exit. His weapons followed him.

"Where are you going Kid?" Lord Death asked in a curious tone.

"I'm going to help those students." Kid replied firmly.

"You can't interfere Kid. You don't even attend the DWMA."

"That can be changed father."

Lord Death did not respond; he turned his attention to the mirror.

Kid and his weapons continued to walk towards the exit. However once they reached the door, Kid fell to his knees. He started mumbling about a paper that he had been folding.

"I'm sure that you folded it symmetrically." Liz said through clenched teeth.

Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I guess we won't be helping the others…" She mumbled to herself.

By the time Kid recovered from his fit, Lord Death came over and told him that the students successfully completed their lesson.

Kid simply nodded and left the DWMA with his team. Upon leaving the academy Serena bid her team goodbye and walked to her apartment.

When Serena went to class the next day, she noticed that there was no teacher. She sat in her usual seat. Serena also took notice of a group of students who were sitting in front of her. She could hear their conversation; they were talking about a new student who was supposed to join class Crescent Moon.

'I wonder if they know that Kid is the new student.' Serena mused.

Serena was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of an opening door. Upon looking at it, Serena's expression changed to one of shock as the man with a screw on his head entered the classroom on a swivel chair. The man introduced himself as Dr. Stein and told the class that he was their new teacher.

Serena could only gape at Dr. Stein as he started to describe the agenda that he had prepared for the class. Apparently Dr. Stein had a dissection planned.

Serena could only stare in shock.

'This day can't get any weirder.' She thought.

Once her class was dismissed Serena left the room with a look of disgust. She thought that the dissection was horrible, especially since the specimen was still alive.

Serena walked to her locker and opened it. As she started to put her books away, Serena's attention was captured by the sound of footsteps. She tilted her head in the direction of the sound and saw a group of students walking down the hallway. They were in deep conversation.

"I hope that we don't miss the fight."

"We'll be fine, presides front row seats are the best."

"I bet that weirdo with the suit will win."

Once the students were out of earshot, Serena closed her locker and lightly tapped her head on it.

"Great…I guess I better join my team." She grumbled.

Serena then walked to the DWMA's main entrance.

Upon exiting the academy, Serena's jaw dropped at what she saw. Kid was preparing to fire a Death Cannon at Soul and Black Star.

'That idiot is gonna seriously injure them.' Serena thought with great concern.

Without hesitation Serena sprinted into the path of the attack and transformed one of her arms into a ruby shield. She resonated with her soul. The shield started to glow crimson.

"Shield Expansion!" Serena shouted.

The shield increased in size and morphed into a large wall.

When the Death Cannon collided with the wall, Serena found herself thrown against the main stairs of the DWMA. Before she lost consciousness Serena saw Kid fall over.

When Serena regained consciousness she found herself lying on an unfamiliar bed. Her head was bandaged. Serena looked around the room and took in her surroundings. All of the furniture was fancy and…symmetrical.

'If I were a betting girl, I'd say that I'm in Kid's mansion.' Serena mused.

Her thoughts were proved right when Kid entered the room. He walked over to Serena and handed her a cup of tea.

"I'm glad you're ok Serena. You shouldn't act so reckless." Kid said with a light hearted glare.

"I thought that you were going to hurt Soul and Black Star." Serena said softly.

"I might've gone a bit overboard earlier." Kid said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Overboard is an understatement."

"Let's change the subject."

"What happened to your hair?"

Serena's question caused Kid to briefly touch his hair before he fainted.

Serena simply sipped at her tea.


End file.
